ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakray
| image = Image:Ragnarok_manhwa9.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Sakray on the cover of Volume 9. | gender = Male | job class = Knight | race = Norman | alignment = Chaotic Evil | main weapon = Tartanos (sword) | family = unknown | friends = Titania (love interest "Deceased") | first appearance = Volume 1 (Ragnarok) Episode 14 (Ragnarok Online) }} , the Cursed Prosecutor (Korean: 사크라이) is a mysterious man with a terrifying power. In the English release of the manhwa, Sakray was translated as Skurai. Abilities Sakray wields the demon sword Tartanos (known as Talatsu or Talefing in some versions of the series), a weapon that drains the blood of whoever it injures, and receives also the memories of that person. Tartanos also learns the fighting techniques of the person it sucks the blood out, as Sakray stated in Volume 10. Story is first seen being hunted down by a bounty hunter by the name of Kyugesu, whom he quickly dispatches. He is spurred on by Huginn and Muninn to head to Payon to seek more blood to satiate Tartanos. Guided by the Beholders, arrives in Payon while it was under attack by Sarah Irine and slays all the non-combatant villagers, including Iris's mother. He then travels to the Assassins Guild and kills nearly every assassin there in order to frame Chaos for the entire event. He seeks the blood of the Rune Knight as he believes it can fully quench the thirst of Tartanos and free 's soul from its bondage to the weapon. later tracks down Chaos and the others to the city of Geffen during the Magic Festival. He kidnaps Iris and relays a message to Chaos to meet him in the Geffen Tower if he wants to see Iris alive. When the Rune Knight arrives, immediately goes on the attack. As he overwhelms Chaos, he suddenly starts seeing flashbacks of a young woman, causing him to hesitate in his strikes. Despite that, he manages to bring down Chaos and begins to drain his blood with Tartanos. Before he could finish off the Rune Knight, Iris regains consciousness and binds in rune talismans. Chaos uses this chance to finally kill off the cursed knight. It's revealed that 's dark past hides a terrible tragedy. He was once an honorable knight who trained lower ranked knights in an unknown kingdom and was eventually promoted to served as the royal bodyguard for the princess Titania. carried out his new job dutifully, escorting the princess wherever she went. Then one night, Titania confesses her love to , who returns the feeling in kind. The two of them kept their love a secret, only being affectionate with one another when no one else was around. It's implied they made love in secret. On a day like any other, and Titania were wandering around the castle grounds when they came across the king and quickly stopped holding hands. The king was talking to a prince who had come to seek Titania's hand in marriage. Titania laments the arranged marriage later that night and tries his best to comfort her despite his feelings. Later that night, while making his rounds, he was thrown into the castle dungeon after the prince managed to convince the king that he was a traitor. It was there where he discovered the cursed sword Tartanos, which told him that he was the wielder he was waiting for. In return for wielding the sword, must relinquish his soul and promptly does so in order to escape. By then Titania was already mortally wounded by the prince, who turned out to be a demon (Torturous Redeemer) in disguise. In exchange for Titania's life, the demon wanted to hand over Tartanos. He complies with the deal, but is quickly bound after the exchange. Once in the demon's hands Tartanos retaliates, causing the prince to kill Titania out of revenge. In a fit of rage, breaks free and uses Tartanos to kill the demon in one swoop. The knights of the castle rush in to see only alive while the king and Titania lay dead. Blinded by the demonic energy of Tartanos, is unable to recognize his comrades and slays them thinking they were enemies. Gallery Sakray.jpg|Sakray about to kill some kids. (manhwa) Sakray2.jpg|Sakray gets a haircut later on. (manhwa) RO_Sakray.gif|Sakray's initial manwha form as he appears in RO. RO_Sakray2.gif|Sakray's knight version as he appears in RO. RO_SakrayArt.png|Official game art of Sakray. (RO) RO_SakrayArt2.png|Another official game art of Sakray. (RO) RO Sakray(SD).png|jRO art of Sakray. ja:サクライ Category:Characters